In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and a sexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of peach tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of peaches and nectarines, which are known to us, and mentioned herein, are xe2x80x98May Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794), xe2x80x98Tasty Goldxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,623), xe2x80x98May Crestxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,064), xe2x80x98Sam Houstonxe2x80x99 Peach (non-patented) and xe2x80x98Springcrestxe2x80x99 Peach (non-patented).
The present variety of peach tree (Prunus persica) was originated by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., as an open pollinated seedling from a cross between two selected seedlings with field identification numbers 34GA1155 and 36EB346. The maternal parent (34GA1155) originated from a cross between a seedling selection from a xe2x80x98May Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794) crossed with a peach of unknown parentage. This selection was then crossed with an open pollinated seedling of xe2x80x98Sam Houstonxe2x80x99 Peach (non-patented). The paternal parent (36EB346) originated from a first generation cross of xe2x80x98Tasty Goldxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,623) with xe2x80x98May Crestxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,064). We planted and maintained a large group of these open pollinated seedlings on their own root system, under close observation we recognized the desirable fruit characteristics of the present variety and selected it in 1993 for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of peach tree was by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock, (non-patented), one of the standard rootstock for peach trees in California, as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The distinct variety of peach tree is of large size, vigorous, upright growth and a productive and regular bearer of large size, yellow flesh, clingstone fruit with good storage and shipping qualities. The fruit is further characterized by its attractive red skin color, firm flesh, mild, sweet, sub-acidic flavor and very good eating quality, and in comparison to xe2x80x98Springcrestxe2x80x99 Peach (non-patented), the fruit of the new variety is larger in size, has mild, sweet, sub-acidic flesh instead of acidic flesh, and is 4 to 5 days later in maturity. In comparison to the xe2x80x98May Crestxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,064), the new variety has greater production of larger, uniform size fruit, the flesh is sub-acidic instead of acidic and is 11 to 12 days later in maturity and in comparison to xe2x80x98Sam Houstonxe2x80x99 Peach (non-patented), the present variety is more round in shape, has a firmer flesh and is approximately 6 weeks earlier in maturity.